In some batteries, a strip-like laminate is housed therein in a state in which the laminate is wound up. The laminate is formed by laminating a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode in this order. The positive and negative electrodes are connected to respective electrode lead-out tabs of conductors, which electrically connect the positive and negative electrodes respectively to a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal of the battery.
A pressure sensitive adhesive tape may be used as a stopper for the above wound-up laminate and/or used for fixation of the electrode lead-out tabs to the electrodes. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose such pressure sensitive adhesive tapes. These pressure sensitive adhesive tapes each comprise a base material and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer provided on one surface of the base material.